Shen's mother
| Gender = Female | Eye color = Blue | Feather colors = Blue | Clothing = Silk robe | Other attributes = | Also known as = Unknown | Status = Deceased | Residence = Gongmen City | Family = Shen (son) Shen's father (husband) | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Last appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Voiced by = None }} Shen's mother is a and the mother of Lord Shen. Her name was never mentioned. Shen's mother was a member of the royal Peacock clan, who were credited with inventing fireworks, and ruled over Gongmen City. She and her husband loved their son with all their hearts, and they grew concerned when they saw the young prince using the fireworks for destructive purposes. It broke her heart to watch her husband banish their only son from the city after his actions to avert a prophecy. She and her husband were both so burdened with grief that it eventually resulted in their deaths. Biography In Kung Fu Panda 2 As narrated in the film's prologue, Shen's mother was one of the previous rulers of Gongmen City, alongside her husband. They were credited for the invention of fireworks, which brought joy and prosperity to their city. However, one day, she and her husband saw their son Shen discovering how to use the fireworks for more dark, destructive purposes. Troubled, both she and her husband turned to the Soothsayer for advice concerning Shen. The Soothsayer foretold that if Shen continued on his dark path, he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. Shen, having overheard this, led his wolves to go massacre the panda village. Returning home, Shen was met by looks of horror on his parents' faces. With no other choice, her husband was forced to banish their son from Gongmen City forever. But the pain of having to watch her husband do so to their only son eventually crippled Shen's mother with grief—so much that she and her husband eventually died of broken hearts, passing the rule over Gongmen City to the stewardship of Master Thundering Rhino and the Kung Fu Council. Shen's mother was later briefly mentioned, along with his father, when the Soothsayer tried to reason with Shen, revealing to him that their grief of having to banish him was what killed them. Relationships Her husband It is unclear exactly what sort of relationship Shen's mother had with her husband, though it can be assumed that they loved each other. Shen Like her husband, she loved her son deeply. But when he came home with wolves and thought that his parents were going to be proud of what he did, Shen's mother was sad that she had to make his own son leave home forever; after that, Lord Shen's parents finally died of broken hearts. Clothing Like her husband, Shen's mother wore a long robe with colors like purple, yellow, blue and green, which matched her plumage. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Birds Category:Royalty Category:Peafowl